


The Fall

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Group, Lesbian Rape, Mentions of hurt, Mind Break, Multi, Pain, Rape, Slight Mentions of Vomit, Smell, Strap-On, Suffering, Triple Penetration, Watersports, from riches to rags, gang-rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, narcissistic girl, self-proclaimed goddess, who looks down on her classmates is finally met by her rival, except this time her rival has brought some friends to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

14 February, Valentine’s Day. The day of happiness and love, the day almost every young boy and girl looks forward to. I was no exception; the joy I get when I receive chocolates and flowers from my underlings was incomparable, even if they were bought to suck up to me. Known as the heavenly goddess of the school, everyone would buy me gifts and shower me with praises to try and earn some points in my good books. I loved the attention, and everyone knew that. This day was the day that everyone would try and strike home with me, to become one of my lackeys by impressing me with the biggest of gifts and the most delicious of sweets money could buy. I walked into the classroom with a large grin on my face, preparing for the onslaught of gifts by my worshipers as I reach for the door handle. 

But when I threw open the door, there wasn’t a single soul in sight. I looked around confused; surely the common people would arrive early in wait for me, gifts in their hands and praises lodged in their throats ready to be ejected and showered upon me. Yet why? Why was there not even a cockroach waiting inside this small room for me? I sat down onto my seat with an irritated look on my face, my mind set on berating the rest of the commoners once they enter the classroom, what kind of followers are rude enough to force their goddess to wait? I sat in my seat and waited for dozens of minutes, even through two school bells, but not a single person had walked through those doors. I pull out my cell as I examine the digital interface on the screen, making sure that I hadn’t gotten the date wrong and that it was indeed a school day. 

I began to grow worried, what if all of my followers had gotten into a mass accident because they were trampled when buying gifts for me? What if all of them were sent to prison because they were fighting over me? What if they tried to make homemade chocolates and all of their houses burned down? My worry escalates with every passing scenario created by my brain, the fear that I wouldn’t receive any gifts at all the most shocking to me. At that moment, the door to the classroom flew open, a small, petite girl with long black hair and smooth skin walking into the classroom with her hands empty. I glared at my classmate, the second most popular girl in the entire school who was always jealous of me, as my anger finally blew the lid off.

“Jessica! What took you so long! I’ve been waiting for hours for someone to bring me their gift and shower me with praises!” I angrily scream at one of my commoner classmate, my eyes angrily glaring at her empty hands. “Where’s my gift, you bitch!?” I continue to insult the small girl as Jessica’s lips slowly stretch into a large smile, her arms slowly stretching out as she looks at me. 

“Don’t worry, Lady Cassandra, I’ve prepared the greatest gift for you…” Jessica sarcastically giggles as she snaps her fingers, a large group of muscular men covered in tattoos and piercings walking in menacingly as they assemble behind her. “Let me introduce your gift, these are my daddy’s underlings, the Big Bad Bikers, but today, you will call them your lovers.” Jessica introduces the group of men as they slam their fists into their palms, their eyes glowing with ill intentions and evil. I slowly back away from Jessica, my strong demeanor slowly disintegrating into the meek look of a cat surrounded by a large pack of angry dogs. I swallow my fears as I stand back upright, a look of pride slowly returning to my expression. 

“What is the meaning of this, you filthy commoner? You dare say that your gift to the most beautiful girl who is twice as popular as you, me, is a large group of ugly and smelly men who fuck their sisters and commit crimes?” I question the smirking Jessica with a barrage if insults to the men behind her, their faces slowly growing red with anger. 

“That’s not nice Cassandra.” Jessica looks at me with the most condescending of looks as she turns to face her large group of followers, “I’m so sorry about that guys, Cassandra is a bit of a bitch you see. If there’s any way I could make it up to you, let me know.” Jessica addresses the large group of men as their eyes immediately dart for me, an aura of lust enveloping them as they lick their lips and adjust their tight leather bottoms. “I see, if that’s what it takes to make you forgive her, I guess I’ll allow it.” Jessica sarcastically states with an evil grin on her face, the large group of men slowly making their way to my shaking body as they back me into a corner. 

“Get away from me!” I cry out as the men grab at my limbs, holding me down as two of their friends remove their garments, their stinky, hairy and stained cocks flopping out into the open as the stench of piss and smegma wafts through the room and assault my nostrils. I gag as the smell penetrates my brain, numbing my senses as my mind begins to grow woozy. My body tenses up at the loss of my senses, but they were unable to struggle against the hands of the strong men holding me down. Without warning, one of the two men grabs my head, pushing his growing cock into my mouth as he rapes my face. The taste of his cock hits me like a bulldozer, the strong and rancid flavor with the rancid stench forces my stomach juices to fly up my throat as they explode out of my nostrils, the liquid forced to find an alternate exit with the large object filling my mouth. 

“Disgusting… Can’t you get any worse than you already are you filthy pig?” Jessica mocks as she steps on my stomach, the sole of her shoes staining my uniform as she presses harder against me. I try to scream in protest, but the large dick constantly being thrusting in and out of my mouth prevents me from doing so, the only sounds I am able to make are cries for mercy and throwing up. “What is that? I can’t hear you…” Jessica adds fuel to the fire as she continues to step on me, the cock in my mouth beginning to throb violently as a large torrent of sticky cream with the taste of year-old milk fills my mouth as it coats my tongue. I retch at the taste of the disgusting liquid, a fountain of sick flying out of my mouth as the cock is forced out of my mouth. The beautiful arch lies straight onto Jessica, her legs caught in the crossfire as my vomit clings to her pale skin. 

“What the fuck! You gross bitch, how dare you puke on me. Brick, clean me up. What do you mean with what? Use her panties of course!” Jessica verbally orders her underling as she insults me. I feel the large man place his hands onto my hips, pulling the thin fabric covering my chastity off in one swoop as I watch my expensive underwear be used as a rag. “What are you looking at me like that for you disgusting whore? What, are you still not feeling guilty for dirtying your classmate? Bad girls like you need to be punished.” Jessica smirks again as she signals for the other man with his cock out, the large man positioning himself in front of my now exposed secret garden, his demonic rod at my heavenly gates. With a nod of affirmation from the woman in charge, the large man forces himself into my dry hole, not even flinching as I scream in pain from the sudden intrusion of the large member, the humongous rod tearing me open as a sharp stabbing pain shoots through my brain. The man continues to thrust inside me as I cry for help, the pain from my lower abdomen only growing stronger and stronger with every passing minute. 

“OMG, you are so loud and noisy! Derek, shut her up will you?” Jessica orders, frustrated, as the sound of a belt buckle coming undone fills my ears. Before I could see what was going on, I felt the large hands of yet another man grab me as he tugs my head to face him, his large cock already out in the open and erect as he forces his dick into me. My screams and cries were immediately silenced as the large man continues to rape my semen-stained mouth, the cream from the last encounter seeping through the gap between his thrusting dick and my lips as they drip down onto the ground beside me. 

My mind slowly begins to wander as the pain from my pussy and my mouth slowly begins to subside, my entire body growing numb at the shock from being assaulted. As the movements of the men continue, each being replaced as soon as their cream fills me from both ends, my resistance slowly begins to disappear as my eyes start to cloud up, my cries for help coming to a halt as my limbs relax. 

“Do you think it will be that easy to just pass out? Did you really think I would just let you take the easy way out?” Jessica laughs as the sound of zaps erupt from behind the group of men, a long rod appearing from between them as it pokes at my side. I look at the black rod in wonder, my mind already drifting out of consciousness as I watch Jessica press onto a button attached to the base of the strange pole. In a second, a strong jolt sends my body into ultimate stimulation mode, the long rod sending a large voltage of electricity into me. In panic, my body begins to force itself awake as my senses all return, the pain from being raped increasing tenfold. I scream louder than I had ever screamed before, tears flowing from my eyes as I continue to get raped in both my pussy and my mouth, the pain from having my insides torn apart only further enhanced by the strong pulses of electricity forced into my body.

“I think we are almost done here, I guess I should start to finish this up.” I hear Jessica chuckle evilly as the sounds of metal hitting each other appears out of nowhere, a cold and hard object pressed against my last available hole. Without even looking, I knew what was about to come, but my body was unable to retaliate. With an unlubricated thrust, Jessica forces her strap-on into my ass as the large silicon rod tears open my tight asshole, the final push as my brain overloads from the pain. I scream out unconsciously as my body is assaulted in all of its three holes, the electricity no longer stimulating my body as the pain from being torn apart destroys my brain’s processing capability, my mind shutting down as its last resort. 

“Not yet, we are far from over… I won’t stop until I have completely broken you, until you submit yourself to me and say that I am the goddess of this school. ME! NOT YOU!” I hear Jessica’s evil exclamation as she begins to scream out her true intentions, my senses once again disappearing; the only feeling left was the pain in my lower body. I feel Jessica’s sharp teeth gnaw at my exposed nipples, a small feeling of pleasure suddenly appearing from within the darkness. As the three cocks, or two and one dildo, thrust into me in unison, their tempo almost in sync as the fuck all of my holes, a sudden wave of pleasure is sent crashing into my brain, the pain slowly disappearing as I grow used to the assault on my dungeon’s keep. 

I began to moan in pleasure, the screams and cries of pain no longer erupting from my mouth as the sole feeling of pleasure completely replaces the pain. I hear the giggles of my rapist, my old classmate and friends Jessica, as she continues to fuck my ass with her thick toy while matching the pace of the men inside my other two holes. With a scream of pleasure, I feel my lower body contract as I orgasm for the first time that day, the two men shooting out their delicious cream into my two mouths as their wonderful musky aroma fills my nostrils, the wonderful smell of their cocks lingering inside me as it slowly trickles down my throat. 

“What a little whore, getting off from being raped…” Jessica mocks me as she pulls out of my ass, the absence of her thick dildo leaving me feeling empty inside. I simply look at her with begging eyes, my mind wanting more of the great pleasure she had provided me. Jessica smiles as she rubs my head, her thick dildo with small brown speckles that weren’t there before poking against my face as I wrap my lips around the toy, cleaning off my mess to try and appease my new goddess of pleasure. Without warning, Jessica removes her toy as the fake cock falls out of my mouth, leaving me whining and begging for more. But my sadness didn’t last for long, as soon as the pain of being left alone enveloped me, a thick stream of her golden nectar splashes against my face, my mouth opening wide as I accept her wonderful gift. I drink her honey down like water as I savor her flavor, Jessica looking at me with the most dominating eyes I had ever seen as she continues to rub my head with her small and smooth hands. 

“That’s a good girl; do you know what good girls get? Good girls get rewarded.” Jessica smiles cheerfully as she calls over the few men who hadn’t had their fill, their cocks already hard and ready for me. 

“Thank you, my goddess…”


End file.
